


Welcome Home

by Gallavichfiction



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-18
Updated: 2014-11-18
Packaged: 2018-02-26 04:33:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2638226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavichfiction/pseuds/Gallavichfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my detailed overview of one of S4 E8, Mickey Welcoming Ian back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

When Svetlana marched into The Alibi and told Mickey that Ian was gone (or in her word’s “carrot boy”) Mickey’s heart ached all over again. All of a sudden he was back in his bedroom whispering ‘don’t’ as Ian turned his back and left for the fucking army. Mickey could not lose Ian again. He told Svetlana to get back to work (and shave her fucking muff) before he grabbed his parka and flew out of The Alibi.

Mickey’s mind was reeling at where Ian would go, he hoped that he didn’t have to go back to that fag’s club in boy’s town, or have to follow him to fucking Iraq or some shit. All Mickey could think of was the Gallagher house. He had to be there, at least to visit, before he skipped town, right?

Mickey lit up a cigarette and walked at a good pace trying not to run the few blocks it took him to reach the Gallagher house. “Hey,” he said as he came through the back door. The Gallagher clan turned to look at him, “Ian here?”

"Upstairs" 

"Wait, Ian’s here?”

As soon as Fiona had pointed up, Mickey had reached the second floor. Mickey pulled open the door to Ian’s room and sighed in relief as he saw that familiar red head sitting on his bed, writing in this cheap notebook. Mickey’s heart swelled just at the sight of him. 

"Hey," he said as he came into the room, and suddenly they were surrounded by fucking Gallaghers asking Ian stupid fucking questions. Mickey stood arms crossed back against the wall, almost as if they wouldn’t notice him. Which worked for the most part until—

"Why’d you leave in the first place" Carl asked

"Relationship issues."

Mickey looked up at that, and saw Lip staring at him. Mickey bit his lip and looked away. Of course, Ian told his fucking brother about us. Even at this realization, Mickey couldn’t be mad at Ian. After all, Mandy seemed to know, clearly they weren’t being as careful as they had thought, which made Mickey very nervous. 

"Yeah, you okay?" Lip asked turning back to his brother. Damn right, he’s okay, no thanks to you lot. Ian nodded, “Okay we’ll catch up later then, come on dorks, time to go,” Lip said pushing the rest of the kids out the door, leaving Ian and Mickey alone in Ian’s bedroom. 

Mickey had shed his jacket and scarf, Ian was here so he wasn’t going any place soon. “So you left…took all your shit”

"Your bride threatened me with a claw-hammer."

"You coming back?" Mickey looked at Ian while he asked, trying not to reveal the hope he was trying so desperately to contain. 

"Depends…will you suck my dick whenever I want?"

"Fuck off" Mickey rolled his eyes, crossed his arms and leaned back against the wall. He breathed in and could almost smell Ian even from four feet away. He smelt like his Ian, clean and with this certain indescribable Ian scent that had first drawn Mickey to him. Damn he had missed him. Ian’s eyes had already turned to the book again.

"Whatcha writing?"

"Notes, ideas" Ian shrugged as his pen frantically scribbled on the page. Ian didn’t look up. Mickey looked down to the floor and thought about the last few months, he thought about that bony chick’s hips hitting his ass and he winced. He hadn’t had a good fuck in weeks. But mostly he just thought of the pain, regret and loss he had felt after Ian had skipped town. 

"I’ll do it"

Ian looked up, and Mickey enjoyed the surprise in his eyes, “What?”

 

"Don’t make me say it ass wipe"

 

"Suck my dick, whenever I want" Ian said each word, each syllable slowly as if tasting the words in his mouth. 

 

It took all of two seconds before Mickey was pulling Ian’s belt buckle and a few minutes more before Mickey wasn’t only smelling Ian, he was tasting him too. 

"Welcome home"


End file.
